


under me you so quite new

by Lire_Casander



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Body Positive, M/M, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: he never thought he’d havethisagain
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	under me you so quite new

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta’ed
> 
> title from _I Like My Body When It Is With Your_ by E.E. Cummings
> 
> inspired by [I Like My Body When It Is With Your](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/1590/i-like-my-body-when-it-is-with-your), by E. E. Cummings

Hands roam over his skin, touching, feeling, _worshipping_. Alex is trembling under these ministrations, limbs — or whatʼs left of them, anyway — shaking in anticipation as lips map a path of moles and freckles up and down his body. 

He never thought he would have _this_ again — he never thought he would be sprawled over a tiny bed, pretty much like ten years ago, enjoying himself and his partner so much. When the bomb ticked off and took his right leg with it, Alex believed he would never feel the thrill of teeth worrying his skin, of fingers setting his body aflame. In the first weeks — _months_ — after leaving Walter Reed, Alex had so many dark thoughts.

But now, those thoughts are flying out the window, replaced by pleasure and lust. His body is awakened by blunt nails scraping his skull, by scruff leaving a trail of redness on its way down, by words whispered in the awed realization that they both get to experience this moment once again.

Even if it's the last time he gets to have _this_ in this capacity, Alex is determined to enjoy himself. It takes him a moment to gather his thoughts and react to the touch that’s now dangerously closer to the patch of skin below his waist. He lets out a whine when fingers stop and dark eyes — wide with desire and a feeling Alex can’t quite place — look up at him.

“You’re beautiful,” he hears over the rushing of blood in his ears and the wild thumping of his heart in his chest. “Every inch of you? Beautiful.”

And Alex wants it to be true, so hard that it physically hurts — not unlike the phantom pain he gets from the limb he no longer has. He wants to take that leap of faith and _believe_. “You’re delusional,” he rasps out, fighting the need to get up and in control of the situation.

“Why?” The voice is deep, exactly how he remembered it from his dreams, all alone in the desert of a war he didn’t belong to. “Because of _this_?” One finger traces shyly the skin right above the scar, almost reverently. “This is you, and I love everything _you_ are. Believe me, even if you don’t believe anything else.”

Alex nods shakily, fingers finding their way up, up, _up_ , until all he’s seeing is white and all he’s feeling is bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> **_I Like My Body When It Is With Your ~ E. E. Cummings_ **
> 
> _i like my body when it is with your_   
>  _body. It is so quite new a thing._   
>  _Muscles better and nerves more._   
>  _i like your body. i like what it does,_   
>  _i like its hows. i like to feel the spine_   
>  _of your body and its bones,and the trembling_   
>  _-firm-smooth ness and which i will_   
>  _again and again and again_   
>  _kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,_   
>  _i like, slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz_   
>  _of your electric furr, and what-is-it comes_   
>  _over parting flesh….And eyes big love-crumbs,_
> 
> _and possibly i like the thrill_
> 
> _of under me you so quite new_


End file.
